This invention relates to a multi-purposed collapsible container for the storage and transport of produce items and other goods.
Collapsible containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic and are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. When assembled, such containers are rectangular in shape and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels which are joined to the flat base. When the containers are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size when storage space is minimal.
In such collapsible containers, side wall edges are normally joined in the corners. However, for an assembled container during use, this corner system results in a less rigid container due to the corners being subjected to torsional and other bending forces during use. Accordingly, the comers are commonly a focal point of stress in containers of this type. Further, the various types of latching and locking mechanisms available for containers of this type are typically subject to the similar forces resulting in a less rigid container when assembled.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved collapsible container which has latching located to minimize the stress concentration present in current containers. The latching or locking system of the improved collapsible container should also include a stable and rigid structure when in use. The container should also be capable of nesting with like containers when collapsed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible container which minimizes corner stress concentration.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible container which includes a latching mechanism between adjacent upstanding walls for fostering a stable and rigid container structure.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible container having improved stability which is movable from its collapsed to its assembled state with relative ease and is also cost effective to manufacture.
Moreover, it is an object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible container which is able to nest with like containers when in the collapsed position, for stacking and storage purposes.
In carrying out the above objects, features and advantages of the present invention, provided is a collapsible container which includes a base, a first pair of opposed sidewalls, and a second pair of opposed sidewalls. The base includes first and second pairs of opposing edges. One of the first and second pairs of opposing edges is defined by an upstanding base wall, where the base wall has a pair of upstanding corner portions which are integrally formed with the base wall. Each corner portion has a side face wall portion which defines a surface plane and a transverse plane perpendicular to the surface plane. The other of the first and second pairs of opposing edges lies in a plane parallel to and spaced inward from a pair of co-planar side face walls. This other of the first and second pairs also extends between the pair of transverse planes.
The collapsible container also includes a first pair of opposed sidewalls. Each of the first pair of opposed sidewalls is pivotally attached to a corresponding one of the first and second pair of opposing edges of the base at a distance remote from the corner portions. Each of the first pair of opposing sidewalls has a pair of opposing lateral flanges which inwardly depend therefrom and which are integrally formed thereto. Each lateral flange has a latch receiver aperture formed therethrough.
The collapsible container also includes a second pair of opposing sidewalls. Each of the second pair of opposing sidewalls (or end walls) is pivotably attached to a corresponding other one of the first and second pair of opposing edges of the base at a distance remote from the corner portions. Like the first pair, each of the second pair of opposing sidewalls defines a pair of opposing lateral edges, and each lateral edge has a latching member integrally attached thereto.
Thus, when the container is oriented in an assembled position, each lateral flange of the first pair of opposing sidewalls abuts an adjacent lateral edge of the second pair of opposing sidewalls. In this orientation, each latch receiver aperture receives a corresponding latching member thereby forming a secure attachment between the pairs of first and second opposing sidewalls, and thus any resulting stress is remote from the corner portions.
In another embodiment, the container is oriented in a first disassembled position so that the first and second pairs of opposing sidewalls are pivotably folded inward. In this orientation, one of the first and second pairs of opposing sidewalls is layered between the other of the first and second pairs of opposing sidewalls and the base. When the container is oriented in a second disassembled position, the first and second pairs of opposing sidewalls are pivotably folded outward from the base.
In yet another embodiment, each lateral flange of the first pair of opposing sidewalls has an opening, and each lateral edge of the second pair of opposing sidewalls has attached thereto large tab member. Thus, when the container is oriented in the assembled position, each opening receives a corresponding large tab member which forms an interference fit to assist in aligning adjacent sidewalls. In still another embodiment, each corner portion defines a corner line. Thus, when the container is oriented in the assembled position, each lateral flange abuts an adjacent lateral wall edge along a line distal from an adjacent corner line.
According to the teachings of the present invention, there is also provided a collapsible crate which is orientable between an assembled position and a collapsed position. This crate has a base which has a pair of opposing upstanding end flanges integrally formed with the base and defining a corner line at each end. The base also includes a side face member adjacent each corner line, oriented perpendicular to the corner line, and integrally formed with the corner line. The base further includes a pair of opposing side edges, each lying in a plane parallel to and spaced inward from an adjacent co-planar pair of side face members, and extending between the co-planar pair of side face members.
This collapsible crate also includes a pair of opposing side walls having an L-shaped cross-section defined by a long wall and a relatively short wall. The short wall is pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the opposing side edges of the base and, when the crate is oriented in the assembled position, forms an extension of the base. In the assembled position, the long wall is co-planar to the adjacent pair of side face members. Each side wall further has a latching member disposed at each lateral edge, where the latching member has upper and lower curved surfaces and a latching tooth disposed at its distal end.
The collapsible crate also includes a pair of opposing end walls each having a pair of flanges orthogonal thereto. The flanges have an opening sized to slidingly receive a corresponding latching member as the container is moved from the collapsed position to the assembled position. In this situation, the tooth extends beyond the end wall and locks into position.
Moreover, provided in the teachings according to the present invention is foldable container which is orientable in an assembled state and an inwardly folded collapsed state. The foldable container includes a bottom panel which has a pair of integrally formed opposed upstanding flanged edges. Each of the upstanding flanged edges includes at each end an integral upstanding corner member which has a planar end portion, a planar side portion and a corner line defined between the planar end portion and planar side portion. The bottom panel further includes a pair of opposed side edges each situated along a plane inward an adjacent planar side portion.
The foldable container also includes a pair of opposed side walls having an L-shaped cross-section which is defined by a long wall portion and a relatively shorter wall portion. The shorter wall portion is pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the pair of opposed side edges, so that when the container is oriented in the assembled state the short wall portion forms an extension of the base. In this assembled state, the long wall portion is co-planar with the planar side portion. Each of the opposed side walls further has a latching member disposed at each lateral edge. The latching member has upper and lower curved surfaces and a tooth member disposed at its distal end.
The foldable container also includes a pair of opposed end walls, each pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the upstanding flanged edges. Each end wall has a U-shaped cross-section including a longer main wall portion and a pair of relatively shorter flanged portions attached to the lateral edges of the main wall portion and extending inwardly therefrom. Each flanged portion has an aperture formed therein which is correspondingly shaped to slidingly receive the locking member.
When the container is oriented in the assembled state, the pair of side walls and the pair of end walls are upstanding. Thus, the locking member is disposed in the aperture and the tooth member extends beyond the aperture to lock into the corresponding end wall. When the container is oriented in the inwardly folded collapsed state, each of the end walls and side walls is folded inward so that the pair of side walls is disposed between the bottom panel and the pair of end walls. In this state, each shorter flanged portion abuts a corresponding planar side portion of a respective corner member. In another embodiment, the container is also orientable in an outwardly folded collapsible state where the pair of side panels is co-planar with the bottom panel. The container may also be nestable with like containers.
Also disclosed according to the present invention is a collapsible container including a base member having a base edge portion and first detent portion and a wall member which is pivotably attached to the base edge portion and is movable between an assembled position and a collapsed position. The wall member includes a wall edge having a second detent portion for engaging the first detent portion when the wall moves between the assembled and collapsed positions. One of the first and second detent members includes a protrusion and an other of the first and second detent members includes an interference portion for engaging the protrusion when the wall member moves between the assembled and collapsed positions. This assists in preventing the wall member from falling freely to the collapsed position when the wall member is released by the user. In one embodiment the first detent member includes the protrusion, while in another embodiment the first detent member includes the interference portion. In another, embodiment, the collapsible container of claim 1, wherein the other of the first and second detent members further includes a recessed portion for receiving the protrusion therein when the wall member is in the assembled position.
In yet another embodiment, the first detent member is disposed on the at least one upstanding corner portion, and the second detent member is disposed on a lateral edge of the wall member. In still another embodiment, the first detent member is disposed adjacent the base edge of the base, and the second detent member is disposed on a lower edge of the wall member.
Also disclosed is a collapsible container which includes a base having first and second pairs of opposed edges and at least one upstanding corner portion having a first detent member. Also included are first and second pairs of opposed side walls which are each pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the first and second pairs of opposed edges of the base and are movable between an assembled position and a collapsed position. At least one of the first and second pairs of opposed sidewalls includes an edge having a second detent member for engaging the first detent member. One of the first and second detent members include a protrusion and an other of the first and second detent members includes an interference portion which engages the protrusion when the walls are moving between the assembled and collapsed positions, and a recess which receives the protrusion therein when the walls are in the assembled position. The first detent may includes the protrusion or the interference portion and recess.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.